Distintos puntos de vista
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Drabbles, viñetas y one shots sin relación entre sí que forman parte del Desafío extremo de Harry Potter año 1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. 1 Severus Snape

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Desafío extremo año 1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Distintos puntos de vista

Severus Snape

Lo primero que pensó Severus Snape al recibir su carta de Hogwarts no fue que por fin podría ir al colegio del que su madre tanto le había hablado. Tampoco fue que podría aprender magia o tener una varita. Ni siquiera pensó en que por fin podría marcharse de su casa. Lo primero que Severus pensó fue que debía ir corriendo a contárselo a Lily y a asegurarse de que ella también la había recibido. Claro que Severus quería ir a Hogwarts y aprender magia y tener una varita, pero lo que más deseaba era estar con su mejor amiga.


	2. 2 Molly Weasley

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Desafío extremo año 1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Distintos puntos de vista

2\. Molly Weasley

Molly repasó sus cuentas mentalmente una vez más. No sabía cómo lo iban a hacer. Quería a todos sus hijos e intentaba de verdad darles lo mejor, pero el trabajo de Arthur, por mucho que fuera el empleo de sus sueños, no le hacía ganar demasiado dinero y con siete hijos, cada uno con sus gastos, era muy difícil que las cuentas de la casa cuadraran.

Molly oía a menudo los comentarios sobre la pobreza de su familia y la herían profundamente no solo por la malicia que destilaban, eso era lo de menos, sino sobre todo porque a veces sentía que no era capaz de darles a sus hijos todo lo que necesitaban.

Arthur y ella habían hablado del asunto en repetidas ocasiones. Molly no quería pedirle a su marido que renunciara a ese trabajo que tanto le apasionaba y era consciente de que él también estaba haciendo sacrificios, trabajando horas extra. Los mayores, por su parte, ya habían empezado a trabajar y colaboraban también como podían. Molly no podía estar más orgullosa de todos sus hijos. Ninguno había proferido nunca una queja sobre su situación y la sobrellevaban con dignidad no solo no avergonzándose del apellido Weasley sino además portándolo con orgullo.

Repasó sus cuentas una vez más y entró en el banco para sacar el dinero suficiente. Algunos de sus hijos deberían apañarse con sus cosas del año pasado o con la ropa usada de sus hermanos, pero Molly no podía negar que ella y Arthur habían hecho un buen trabajo educándolos en valores.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Lucius _Malfoy_ , que susurraba algo al oído de su esposa con un brillo malévolo en su mirada. No le importaba lo que ellos pudieran pensar. Ellos hacían todo lo que podían y había cosas más importantes que el dinero. Molly era muy feliz con su marido y sus hijos y no hubiera cambiado a ninguno de ellos ni por todo el oro de los _Malfoy_ , aunque a veces lo deseara para dar a sus hijos todo lo que merecían y por qué negarlo, para darse ella misma algún capricho que otro, era consciente de lo afortunada que había sido en la vida. Sonrió mientras recogía su dinero y salía del banco en dirección a la librería.


	3. 3 Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el desafío extremo año 1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Distintos puntos de vista

3\. Albus Dumbledore

Observó la varita con detenimiento dándole vueltas entre sus dedos. Había ansiado ese poderoso objeto por tantos años y al fin lo poseía. Había tenido que batirse en duelo con el que otrohra fuese su mejor amigo, casi algo más, para poseer aquello por lo que una vez ambos estuvieron a punto de matar.

Ya casi se había olvidado de su antiguo sueño de conseguir las reliquias cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse con la varita. Ni siquiera pensó en ella mientras el duelo tenía lugar. No obstante, ahora que era suya, sintió cumplirse parte de aquel sueño de juventud.


	4. 4 Tom Ryddle

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Desafío extremo de Harry Potter año 1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Distintos puntos de vista

4\. Tom Ryddle

Tom nunca había tenido una mascota. En el horfanato muggle donde se había criado no estaba permitido tener animales y cuando llegó a Hogwarts tampoco es que estuviera demasiado interesado en tener alguno. Los gatos le daban cierto repelús y no tenía necesidad de ninguna lechuza ya que no había nadie a quien quisiera escribirle una carta. La idea de tener un sapo ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza.

Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos le había estado dando vueltas a la idea de tener algún otro animal. No un simple animalito de compañía sino algo que pudiera utilizar para matar. Un animal poderoso que fuera su símbolo.

No tardó demasiado en decidir lo que quería tener. Una serpiente, una gran serpiente venenosa que devorase a sus enemigos. Sí, la idea le gustaba. Por supuesto no podría tenerla en el colegio, a los profesores les daría un ataque. No obstante, podía conseguir una cuando saliese y ciertamente quedaba poco tiempo para eso.

Comentó la idea con Emmanuel. El chico lo miró fijamente pero no le dijo nada. Emmanuel casi nunca decía nada a menos que fuera absolutamente imprescindible y precisamente eso era lo que más le gustaba de él a Tom.

Si Emmanuel hubiera pensado que estaba equivocado no hubiera dudado en decírselo, pero nunca malgastaba pàlabras en dar su aprobación. Eso también le gustaba a Tom. Le gustaba saber que Emmanuel sería sincero con él, porque eso podía ser de gran ayuda en sus futuros planes. Siempre era útil contar con alguien con quien compartir opiniones y que tuviera buenas ideas, porque en las escasas ocasiones en las que Emmanuel compartía sus ideas casi siempre eran del agrado de Tom.

El último día que pasó en Hogwarts solicitó un puesto como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que no le concedieron. Esa noche, ya fuera del castillo, fue una de las pocas veces que Tom, o cualquier persona, vio bromear a Emmanuel Nott.

–Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo. así podrás tener esa serpiente. –

Tom se echó a reír hasta que comprendió por el ceño fruncido de su ¿Amigo? Que Emmanuel no estaba bromeando.

Años más tarde le hablaría de ese momento a su recién conseguida serpiente. El animal se limitaría a replicar que los humanos podían llegar a ser rematadamente estúpidos en ocasiones. Tom, que ya por entonces habría dejado de ser conocido como Tom, pensaría entonces que a lo mejor no estaba tan bien tener una serpiente, pero en ocasiones posteriores encontraría más ventajas que defectos a su mascota. _Nagini_ , al igual que Emmanuel, era una persona (o más bien una serpiente) extremadamente crítica con sus planes y tuvo que reconocer que eso le sirvió de ayuda en numerosas ocasiones.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Desafío extremo de Harry Potter año 1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Distintos puntos de vista

5\. Sirius Black

Sirius Orion Black siempre había disfrutado mucho en el trayecto desde Londres hacia Hogwarts el primer día de cada curso. Le gustaba reencontrarse con sus tres mejores amigos, aunque solían verse también durante las vacaciones, y sentarse en un compartimiento vacío los cuatro juntos a contarse lo que había hecho cada uno de ellos en el verano que acababan de dejar atrás. Peter siempre contaba unas historias desternillantes sobre sus vecinos y James hacía unas perfectas imitaciones de sus padres cuando le regañaban además de describir con todo lujo de detalles las travesuras que había llevado a cabo para que lo hiciesen.

Sirius también tenía siempre sus propias historias que contar. A pesar de que su madre y él discutían cada vez más, seguía habiendo momentos realmente divertidos con su familia, sobre todo con su hermano pequeño, y sus trastadas no eran menores que las de su amigo James.

Hablar del verano era muy divertido y sirius disfrutaba mucho contando y escuchando historias, pero sin lugar a dudas su parte favorita del viaje era cuando, una vez asegurados de que el compartimiento estuviese bien cerrado, comenzaban a planear todas las bromas que harían ese año. Entonces los ojos de James brillaban y toda su inteligencia salía a flote con planes cada vez más disparatados y originales. Peter lo apuntaba todo en un papel para que no se les olvidara nada mientras que el bueno de Remus protestaba sin mucha convicción pensando en los castigos que les vendrían encima aunque al final él mismo acababa aportando ideas y haciendo dibujos esquemáticos en el papel de Peter para que las cosas quedaran más claras.

James siempre fue el que empezó los planes. Sirius siempre fue el que los terminó. Sirius nunca fue capaz de pensar el inicio de una broma, así como James nunca consiguió idear un gran final. Tal vez era por eso que siempre se habían complementado tan bien. Sirius también tenía alguna habilidad para dibujar, así que junto a las notas de Peter y los esquemas de Remus aparecían sus caricaturas. Caricaturizaba las caras de los profesores y de otros alumnos con sus reacciones de espanto o diversión al ver sus bromas aunque sus modelos favoritos siempre fueron Severus Snape y la profesora de transformaciones y jefa de Griffindor Minerva McGonagall. El primero con su cara de amargado y la segunda enfadada y horrorizada con rayos saliendo de su boca.

Con el paso de los años, ese viaje supuso también una liberación. El ambiente en su casa era cada vez más y más tenso. Sus padres y él apenas ablaban y cuando lo hacían era únicamente para discutir sobre absolutamente cualquier cosa y su hermano Regulus también había comenzado a distanciarse de él en un intento por contentar a sus padres.

Solo en sus amigos encontraba la comprensión que necesitaba. Y aunque a veces se sentía culpable y echaba de menos los buenos momentos vividos con su familia, en seguida se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, de que él era así y no podía ni quería cambiar.

En esos momentos se alegraba profundamente de tener a James, Remus y Peter. Los quería. Hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de que su amistad era lo mejor que tenía y de que ellos eran los mejores amigos que habría podido pedir. No era de los que decían en voz alta ese tipo de cosas, pero sabía demostrarlo. Sabía cómo demostrarles que él siempre iba a estar ahí para ellos igual que ellos habían estado siempre allí para él.

Sirius había pensado siempre que su amistad sería eterna, que siempre serían ellos cuatro. No obstante, con el paso de los años podría comprobar que no sería así. Años más tarde se preguntaría si Peter había apuntado los planes del que no debe ser nombrado en un papel. También se preguntaría si Remus dibujaría esquemas a sus alumnos de defensa contra las artes oscuras en aquel colegio que los vio crecer. La pregunta que más le iba a doler, sin embargo, sería si el último pensamiento de James habría sido una broma.

Se diría entonces que no, que el último pensamiento del que fuera su mejor amigo habría sido para su mujer y su hijo. Lily y Harry, las únicas personas que habían sido capaces, el segundo sin ser consciente de ello, la primera con una paciencia infinita, de hacer madurar a James, de hacer que se tomara en serio la vida y su propia seguridad.

Por primera vez en su vida Sirius Black tendría que iniciar y terminar él solo un plan, aunque desgraciadamente no se trataba de una broma. Para eso se dirijía nuevamente a Hogwarts. Tenía que matar al asesino de James. James siempre había estado cuando sirius lo había necesitado y ahora Sirius acabaría con el responsable de que James ya no estuviera con él, de que Lily también hubiera muerto y de que el pequeño Harry fuera huérfano y hubiera estado a punto de morir. Iba a matar a uno de sus mejores amigos por haber asesinado a otro y eso le dolía más que todo lo que había pasado en aquella maldita prisión en la que por su culpa había estado encerrado.

Cuando al fin divisó el castillo de Hogwarts no se sintió eufórico como las veces anteriores. Lo único que podía sentir era la rabia y la ira que lo invadían al pensar en Peter Petigrew y un pequeño sentimiento de emoción al pensar que volvería a ver a su ahijado. Se preguntó con esperanza si Harry sería tan parecido a James en carácter como lo había sido en físico o si habría heredado las cualidades de Lily al igual que había adquirido sus ojos verdes.


	6. 6 Ron Weasley

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el desafío extremo de Harry Potter año 1.

()()()()()()()()

Distintos puntos de vista

6\. Ron Weasley

El pequeño Ronald Weasley, de cinco años de edad, se pasea intranquilo por su dormitorio. ¿Qué debe hacer? Es una decisión demasiado difícil para un niño de tan corta edad. Lo que decida puede significar un gran cambio en su vida, o al menos en su tarde.

Ron valora los pros y los contras, de la mejor manera que un niño de su edad puede hacerlo. Su sentido común le dice que no lo haga. Su corazón, o más bien su estómago, le dice que sí. Al final, como suele pasar siempre con los niños en general, y con Ron en particular, hace caso de su estómago y decide arriesgarse.

Avanza con paso firme y decidido. Estira la mano, la resolución pintada en el rostro, y alcanza la caja. La abre y saca el preciado objeto de su interior. Quita el envoltorio cuidadosamente y ¡Maldición! La grajea resultó ser de vómito.


	7. 7 Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el desafío de Harry Potter año 1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()

7\. Luna Lovegood

Luna está deseando llegar al colegio y hacer nuevos amigos. Desea compartir historias, contarles acerca de las investigaciones que su padre y ella han hecho durante el verano y enterarse de cómo son sus vidas. Le interesa particularmente la vida de los nacidos de muggles porque no conoce nada sobre cómo viven las personas que no tienen magia.

No consigue hacer amigos en el tren. Los chicos se ríen cuando ella se acerca y se burlan diciendo que es rara, que está loca. A Luna no le importa. Se sienta sola y comienza a escribir en un cuaderno todas las preguntas que les hará a sus nuevos amigos, porque está segura de que una vez en el castillo hará nuevos amigos.

No los hace. Se dice a sí misma que hay mucho tiempo, queencontrará amigos antes de Navidad, antes de Pascua, antes de que acabe el curso. Y finalmente los encuentra en quinto curso, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione y Harry. Luna no cabe en sí de gozo. Sabía que algún día pasaría y tener amigos es tal y como se lo imaginaba.

Para aquel entonces Luna ya se ha olvidado del cuaderno que escribió durante el viaje en tren, aquel en cuya portada escribió con letra primorosa "Preguntas para amigos". No obstante, un día una lechuza golpetea su ventana llevándolo en el pico. Trae una nota de Neville: "Te lo dejaste en mi casa cuando estuviste allí la semana pasada". Otra persona se habría reprendido a sí misma por su despiste pero Luna no. Ella lo ve como una oportunidad para recordar aquello que había olvidado. Lo abre y comienza a leer. Para su sorpresa, todas las preguntas están contestadas. Reconoce la letra de Neville, la de Ron, la de Ginny, la de Harry y la de Hermione, sus amigos.


	8. 8 Helga Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el desafío extremo de Harry Potter año 1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()

8\. Helga Hufflepuff

Helga observó con satisfacción como sus alumnos ejecutaban la poción que les había encargado. Se sentía orgullosa de ellos. Puede que no fueran los más inteligentes o astutos pero el trabajo duro y la constancia les hacían llegar a donde los inteligentes no podían. Tampoco eran los más valientes pero la lealtad y el deseo de justicia les hacían llevar a cabo actos de gran valor. Los niños de otras casas e incluso sus propios compañeros fundadores solían comentar que Helga se había quedado con los niños que ningún otro quería. Era cierto, porque Helga, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no discriminaba a la hora de enseñar y por lo tanto había sido la última en escoger, quedándose con todos los que no habían sido elegidos por los demás. No obstante, eso no implicaba que sus alumnos no tuvieran cualidades. De hecho, sus alumnos tenían las cualidades más importantes las que no solo los harían triunfar como magos sino también y sobre todo les harían triunfar como personas. Helga no quería magos brillantes y fríos, ambiciosos dispuestos a pisar a quien fuera por conseguir sus objetivos ni valerosos arrogantes. Ella quería personas justas y leales que supieran luchar por sus sueños y eso es lo que eran sus chicos.

Cuando terminó la clase Helga se dirigió a su despacho. Salazar llamó a su puerta un rato después mientras ella se encontraba corrigiendo unos exámenes. Salazar y ella habían formado una sólida amistad para sorpresa del resto de los habitantes del castillo que no creían que dos personas tan diferentes pudieran llevarse tan bien. Helga solía contestar divertida que no había tanta diferencia entre Salazar y ella: ambos eran extremadamente cabezotas y estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por lo que creían, aunque en distintos sentidos. Salazar y ella no estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero cuando estaban juntos procuraban no hablar de ellas y centrarse solo en aquello que tenían en común: los libros, la pasión por la historia y los viajes y por supuesto, sus alumnos.

Salazar estaba especialmente preocupado por un muchachito llamado Merlín que desde hacía un tiempo no prestaba atención en las clases, lo cual era extraño ya que siempre había sido un estudiante excelente. Helga se ofreció a hablar con él. Se le daba bien tratar con los alumnos.

En poco tiempo se había ganado la confianza del chico y este acabó contándole sus problemas relacionados como Helga temía con un asunto amoroso que en este caso implicaba a una jovencita de la casa de Rowena cuyo nombre era Morgana. Curiosamente, rowena acudió en busca de Helga dos semanas más tarde para pedirle consejo sobre una niña de su casa, Morgana, que no prestaba atención en las clases. Helga sonrió y le prometió a Rowena que se encargaría del asunto. A la mañana siguiente Morgana acudió al despacho de la profesora Hufflepuff que la había mandado llamar. Sin embargo, cuando llegó se encontró allí a un confundido Merlín, que también había sido llamado por la profesora. Una hora más tarde, los problemas de Rowena y Salazar quedaron solucionados. Helga se sentía feliz, no había nada que le resultara tan satisfactorio como ayudar a la gente.


	9. 9 El fraile gordo

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el desafío extremo de Harry Potter año 1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()

Distintos puntos de vista

9\. El fraile gordo

El primero de septiembre es el día favorito del fraile gordo. Le encanta la ceremonia de bienvenida. Todos esos niños nuevos a los que está deseando conocer, todos nerviosos e incluso un poco asustados pero tan tan emocionados. Eso es lo que más le gusta de ellos, su emoción, sus inmensas ganas de aprender. No importa en qué casa vayan a caer esa noche, todos comparten esas ganas el primer día.

Ese año en concreto hay un chico que capta de manera especial su atención. Ese hecho podría debere a que su pelo ya ha pasado por diez colores diferentes mientras espera su selección, los demás ya están empezando a mirarlo y hacer comentarios. Sin embargo no se debe a eso. El fraile no sabe el nombre del muchacho pero está seguro de quien es su madre.

Edward Lupin, como lo acaba de llamar el profesor, que no hace tanto era un alumno, cambia sus rasgos constantemente pero hay algo en él que permanece fijo. El fraile gordo no está seguro de lo que es, quizá es un gesto, una pose, la manera de moverse o de caminar pero sabe que hay algo que le recuerda inmediatamente a aquella chiquilla tan torpe que solía llevar el pelo de color rosa.

Cuando teddy, que es como ha pedido a sus compañeros que lo llamen, se sienta a la mesa de Hufflepuff, el fraile se lo dice. El niño sonríe y su sonrisa le hace recordar a otra persona, a aquel prefecto que casi se metía en más líos de los que solucionaba por culpa de sus mejores, o peores, amigos. Eso también se lo dice y Teddy le pide en un susurro que le hable de ellos, que le cuente todo lo que recuerde. El fraile sonríe dulcemente y sin pensárselo dos veces comienza a contarle sobre cuatro chicos revoltosos y una chica un poco metepatas pero con un corazón tan grande como el castillo y el mejor sentido del humor que el fraile gordo haya visto en años.

Algunos cursos más tarde, en el banquete de despedida, el fraile se acerca a un muchacho de séptimo para volver a hablarle de sus padres, mas esta vez también le habla de sí mismo: porque el fraile ha tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de que Edward Remus Lupin, mejor conocido como Teddy, ha heredado la responsabilidad de su padre y la cabezonería de su madre, la calma de él y la energía de ella y la infinita capacidad de amar de los dos.


End file.
